Two Pieces of a Broken Heart
by AnnaJessieDiaz
Summary: Christian and his friends have a scheme on Ana. But it went too cruel that she was permanently scarred. Seven years later, repentant Christian tries to move on. But is it possible to repair someone's heart when your heart is broken too?
1. Prologue

**I am back for another story and I am so sorry it took so long for me to find the energy to write again. But I swear I will never feel discouraged again.**

**PROLOGUE**

"Why do we need to go to school? Honestly, most of the successful people are dropouts from their colleges. I guess if we do the same, we're going to be as rich as they are." My bestfriend, Jack grumbled beside me. I completely understand why he's acting like this. Who would enjoy a class about William Shakespeare when your teacher is a fifty five year old grandfather?

I rolled my eyes and whispered, "When will this old man retire?"

"I hope he'll stay longer. Otherwise, we won't be able to talk like this." I agreed with what Jack said. He can barely hear the whole class chattering and what makes an advantage for us is that we're sitting on the back.

"So are you ready for our football practice this afternoon?" I asked him.

"Of course, I'm ready. Football is my only reason for staying at school." I laughed at that. Jack really hates school and I am glad he joined the football team. I got surprised when he wasn't mad at me for being the team captain. I guess that's what friends are for.

I said to him, "After football practice, we'll have shots?"

He smirked and said, "Your treat?"

The bell rang and we were happy to step away from the classroom. "Hi Christian!" So many girls tried to get my attention and I winked at them. I freaking love my life. I am Christian Grey and I am practically the king of this school. Everyone knows my name and I can get any girl I want.

The football practice was the same as usual. We are preparing for the game against Blue Hemmingway High School. Even though we're a team, I know I am the most important person here. The whole Oaks High School cheered for my name and I couldn't get more confident. This is what I love. I love it when they think of me as a football God.

After practice, the students walked home and my football team and I performed our handshake. "Christian here promised to order drinks for us." Jack announced and everyone howled and clapped their hands. I smiled proudly and said, "Just wait and we will be partying right on this football field!"

Soon after, we had our drinks and everyone was enjoying their time. We prefer to drink before shower and that's one odd habit we have. Well, I love to drink and smoke but I never took drugs unlike my mates here. I won't ever take the chance of going to rehab or jail. Jack sat next to me and we watched the whole football team laugh their asses off. There are just so many different people here.

Riley Stewart just laughed and laughed. He even told us about the porn he watched. This guy's a pervert and I know the number of girls he has slept with. He had more wasted nights compared to me. John Tisdale on the other hand was crying. He caught his girlfriend cheating on him last week and it's so obvious he is still not over it. I just smirked as I watched the guys drink.

As for me and Jack, well we have different reasons. I've know Jack since freshmen year. Now that we are in senior year, I'm still not sure if I know him completely. He was raised by a pretty messed up father who loves to gamble money more than spend it for him. I feel pretty bad for my bestfriend but he doesn't show the sadness so it makes me pity him even more.

He turned to me and asked, "Will your mother get mad if she finds out?"

I scoffed and answered, "Do you think I care?"

He chuckled and said, "Poor Mrs. Grey" I didn't say anything after that. Grace Trevelyan-Grey is not my real mother anyway. She and her husband, Carrick adopted me when I was four. Why should I care about them? I know they are good people but we aren't family. They try to be my parents but they just can't. Grace didn't get pregnant with me. Why should she care?

The crying John came near me and touched a sacred part of me; my chest. I winced. I pushed his hand away causing him to fall down the ground. "Don't you ever touch my chest again!"

He cried on the ground and said, "You're so lucky, Christian! You're so lucky you don't get to experience all the things I've been through!"

I smiled big at that, "Oh yes, I know that, John. I am Christian Grey, head of the football team. My father's a well known lawyer and my mother's an incredible doctor. My elder brother, Elliott is in college now studying in Harvard. I am the captain of the school football team and I can have any girl I want!"

Everyone yelled and clapped their hands. Jack laughed and said, "Are you sure you can have any girl you want?" I laughed and punched him playfully.

"I don't need effort to get them. They just literally throw themselves at me."

He laughed and said, "Okay, let's make a deal."

Riley entered the conversation saying, "I am with Jack, Christian. I want him to give you a challenge."

I raised my brow and smirked. "I am up for it."

He said, "Why don't you make Ana Steele fall for you?"

I choked on my beer and said, "Anastasia Rose Steele? Ana, the freak? Oh my freakin' Lord!"

Riley laughed and said, "Man, you said you can make any girl fall for you. Even though she's a freak, Ana Steele is a girl too. Are you sure that girl will fall for you charms?"

I thought deeply about that. Anastasia Steele is the school loner. Why won't she be? I haven't heard her say one word. Also, she wears turtleneck sweatshirts and ankle length skirts with rubber shoes. She's just so freaky! And then I tried to look at the positive side. She's got great hair. Her long blonde hair cascaded around her neck beautifully. I only wish to see more of her face. She wears pretty big glasses.

How hard can this be?

Ana Steele will not resist the charms of Christian Grey.

I smiled at them and said, "Okay, I'll take the challenge."

The whole football team cheered and Jack said, "If she falls for you, we are going to pay you twenty thousand dollars. If you won't, you'll be the one who'll pay us. You came from a rich family anyway so I am sure you have that amount of money."

"Fine!" I smiled and everyone laughed.

The money will be given to me because I am sure I'll succeed.

Ana Steele will fall for me.

**What do you think guys? Should I continue or not?**

**A/N: PLEASE READ.**

**Due to many bashers, I will delete my story called 'Mirror'. They are not incest guys. So to avoid mess, I will delete it.**

**Also, I will restart writing Christian's Memory and publish it tomorrow. **

**Thank you and please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you, guys for the awesome views and critiques. I truly appreciate the favourites and follows. Thank you guys!**

**CHAPTER 1: START OF THE WOUND**

"Man, I really feel sorry for you. You have to endure being around that school freak?" Jack, my bestfriend who put me in this situation laughed at me. I rolled my eyes at him and said, "I am going to win this bet, Man. Just wait and see how that freaky girl is going to fall for me."

He said, "Well then, good luck."

I smiled at him before I remembered something, "I heard Winston Crew is going to be our guest for the Championship Game. You ready for that, Man?" Winston Crew is America's leading football team and after hearing our consecutive wins, they will come here to select the player they want. I am the team captain but I told them I am not interested in joining the team.

Jack wants this more than I do so I will give it to him.

"Well, I am practicing so damn hard. I really want to be part of their football team. I never dreamed about going to college so this is the best opportunity for me." He said and I smiled at that.

"You're going to get it." I encouraged him.

"And you're going to get her." He said pointing to the right. Both of us smirked as we saw the freak. She was putting her books inside her locker and I couldn't help but notice how she dresses up as a grandmother and toddler at the same time. Her messy blonde hair is up for a bun and her glasses are bigger than ever.

"You see that? I think I want to puke." Jack said and I chuckled in response.

"That's why she's easy to get. How can a girl like that reject someone like me?" He laughed and pushed me towards the hallway. He smiled playfully at me and I made my way to Ana Steele.

She shut the door of her locker and got a little startled when she saw me standing next to her. I smiled at her and she kept looking down the ground.

"Why were you so startled? You thought you saw Ryan Gosling?"

She snorted and tried to walk past me. I blocked the way and she still can't look me in the eye. "Ana Steele, we've known each other since grade school and yet you won't say 'hi'?"

"Hi" She whispered and tried to walk out to another direction.

Again, I blocked her way. "Do you want to be friends with me? Do you want to go on a date or something? Don't you like that? You can kiss me anytime you want."

I heard her groan and she turned her back against me. I grabbed her wrist and forced her to look at me. She gasped and I did too. The difference is that she was expressing her pain and I was in a state of shock. Her plain Jane face revealed her beautiful blue eyes. Below the glasses lies a sapphire colored treasure that I am lucky to see.

She pulled her hand from mine and winced at the pain. She held her wrist and I was sorry . . . really sorry. I tried to reach out to her but she glared at me and ran to the opposite direction. Was my grip too tight that it caused her pain?

"Ana! Ana!" I shouted but she's not looking back. I was really worried so I tried to run after her. "Ana!" I can almost reach but Jack grabbed my hand and caused me to face him.

I pushed his chest and he glared at me, "What gives Man?"

"I hurt her wrist, Jack!"

"Why do you act like you care?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I don't care, okay?"

He raised his brow and it was my turn to glare. "What the hell Man? I told you I don't care! Let's get to class, okay?"

He stared at me and said, "Remember the bet, okay?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "She is a freak, Jack and someone like me will never fall for someone like her."

I spent the whole day in class just thinking about my encounter with Ana. I feel really guilty for hurting her wrist. Then part of me wanted to stop thinking about those deep blue eyes. I truly hate myself for thinking this way. Her eyes were so haunting. It seems like there are millions of stories were lying underneath it. Okay, I am so insane. I am talking about Anastasia Steele here. We've known each other for years but not really 'know' each other. If I hadn't hurt her wrist, she would've agreed on going out with me.

Those blue eyes . . . they keep haunting my mind.

When the day ended, I was approached by the cheerleading team and I couldn't help but love the attention. "Say what, Christian. You want to go to my place tonight?" Head Cheerleader, Elizabeth Morgan asked and I was about to say 'yes' but I remember Jack told me he likes her.

"You should ask Jack."

"He's not hot" She pouted.

"So you saying I'm hot?" I asked her.

"That's why I asked you out."

I was about to press my lips against hers but I feel Jack pull me using my shirt. He asked, "What the hell, Man?"

My lips formed a straight line and said, "Man, I'm sorry. This thing with Elizabeth is just 'messing around'." He frowned and I clearly knew that his feelings for her are something serious.

"Why are you hooking up with her? You want Ana Steele to think you're not sincere about her?"

I sighed and said, "Whatever, Man. Let's just practice."

"We don't have practice today, remember? It's Thursday so it means rest day for the team." How could I forget? He continued, "Things with Ana this morning weren't great so make it up!"

I was about to protest but I gave up. He got hurt when I flirted with Elizabeth so I will follow him. I said goodbye to them before walking out of the school. Ana Steele lives at the end of the street and she only walked since the first time we had dismissal in grade school. I took the direction to her house and it didn't take long before I found her.

Running to her, my breath hitched. I stood in front of her and she paused. I breathed before saying, "Hi"

Just like this morning, she tried to get out of the way but I didn't let her. She faced me and I was stunned as I met her blue eyes again. "What do you want?" She barely whispered.

"I just want to walk you home." Okay, I didn't know where I got that.

She shook her head and said, "Just please don't"

"Please Ana, let me make it up to you."

She walked again and said, "Make up for what?"

"Your wrist"

She paused and faced me. "Okay, I will let you walk me home."

"You sound like there're conditions."

"Just please don't say a word. I am not really used to talking to someone while I walk home. Please make it seem that I am alone and please, stop walking when you reach the palm tree. I don't want my father to see you."

She was talking about the palm tree two blocks from their old house. "Okay" I instantly agreed.

She turned her back against me and started to walk. I followed right behind her and tried not to make a sound. I guess I was successful at that. I made it seem like she is alone. The pace of our walk was slow and it took me awhile to get used to it. She seemed to think about a lot of things. Well, this isn't the walk I expected. The normal walk would be two people talking until they reach the destination. While us? We were silent the entire time and I was even behind her.

Once we reached the palm tree, I just stood and followed what she said. I watched her walk alone and I don't know why but my heart beats fast as she looked back at me and offered a small smile. She mouthed, 'thank you' and waved her hand goodbye.

When she walked again, I realized this feeling inside me.

I was intrigued by her.

Days followed after and I walked her home like that.

**Please review and Ana's hair color has something to do with the events coming in the future so hold on. Please review. Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 2

**All your reviews, favourites and follows made my heart beat so happily. Thank you so much and there is a lot more coming for this story. So please stay tuned.**

**CHAPTER 2: NOT FEELING THE ACHE**

_Attention!_

_Oaks High School Drama Club will sponsor a theatre play. The play will be 'Les Miserables' and whoever wants to audition can do so. We will have an early dismissal this afternoon due to this so see you there!_

Jack laughed out loud along with the football team. "Losers will audition!" Everyone agreed with him and I just stayed silent. Riley responded, "Who wants to watch plays like that? Broadway is for gays and I do not even understand why people love those shits!"

They didn't seem to notice the silence from me. Broadway had a huge impact in my life. It also reminded me of a bad memory I had with Grace. I was a part of the football team ever since freshmen year. It was my sixteenth birthday so my Mom invited the whole team to come to our house. She showed me hers and Dad's gift. They totally renovated the stock room. It turned into this little stage with all kinds of musical instruments. I thought I saw paradise but they all laughed when my parents weren't watching.

They told me I was gay and that music is for softies. I am part of the football team and I shall maintain my image.

I just got mad. I got mad at Mom and Dad for embarrassing me like that. All my friends were so cruel. From that moment on, I stopped playing musical instruments and did not dare to enter that part of the house. I also buried my dreams of becoming a musician down the ground.

"Christian, I got to tell you something." Jack interrupted my thoughts.

"What is it?"

"I feel like I am close to winning Elizabeth's heart. She agreed to go on a date with me this Friday night." I patted his shoulder signalling my happiness for him.

I cleared my throat and said, "Speaking of winning hearts, can I please back out about the Ana Scheme? It makes me feel guilty!" I meant that honestly. Ana Steele seemed nice and . . . fragile. I really don't want to hurt her so I better stop this now.

Jack bursted out a laughter, "Man, that's the second stupidest thing you ever said next to being a musician!" I frowned at that. His words seemed to be a little painful so I said, "Jack, what's wrong with you?"

"Man, you got to do this. The football captain backs down? Why don't you just admit that Anastasia Steele will never notice you like that?" I tried so hard to stop the urge of punching him. Then, I looked around and saw the whole football team smiling sarcastically at me.

"Fine! No plans after this again, okay?" I told them before the bell rung. The entire afternoon was annoying again. There's an early dismissal today and I really want to walk her home again but the guys won't let me. They say we're chilling at the field tonight.

The classes ended at two thirty and as I walked along the hallway, I noticed Ana standing in front of the bulletin board. Is she going to audition? I was about to approach her and encourage her to do so but Jack and Riley pulled me and said, "No scheming today because we are chilling."

'Chilling' was the same as usual. They all got drunk except me. The school principal entrusted us this area so that's why she doesn't come here. I just watched them all drink and thought of Ana. I know she's going to audition and I really want to support her so badly. But what would my friends say? They won't let me go there.

There's just something about Ana that makes me want to protect her.

When my friends are wasted, I ran to the auditorium. I took it as an advantage to watch Ana perform. When I entered the auditorium, Elizabeth was the one singing on the stage. She even winked at me but I ignored her. I looked around and found no Ana.

I quickly ran outside the school and found her walking to her house. I'm glad I blocked her way before she even passed the palm tree. "Wait, Ana!" I breathed quickly in front of her and she didn't utter a single word.

When I was able to catch my breath, I told her, "I am so sorry I wasn't able to see you perform a little while ago. I am so sorry. So . . . how did it go?" She wasn't saying a word. She just looked down and when I lifted up her face, I gasped as I saw the tears pouring down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

"They rejected me before I can even perform. The drama club said I'm too plain to play Eponine." My eyes saw dark at that. How can they judge her based on her appearance? She maybe plain but have they seen her ocean blue eyes?

I don't know why but I pulled her in for a hug. She cried into my chest and I just soothed her back. Why am I feeling this way? Why do I feel so protective of her? My concern comes out involuntarily. I smelled her blonde hair and embraced the fragrance.

When she was done crying, she said, "I'm sorry for crying like that."

"You apologize for crying?" I asked incredulously.

She smiled sheepishly and said, "I guess I am."

I tucked her hair in and took her tie off. Her hair cascaded on her shoulders and I told her, "You're beautiful."

She didn't say it in words but it became the greatest response. She smiled at me. The smile was big and sincere and what's best is that it reached her eyes. I wiped off the remaining tears and said, "Crying doesn't suit you." 

She giggled like wind chimes and said, "I'm glad you told me."

Suddenly I had a bright idea. I held her wrist carefully and said, "I have something to show you. Let's go my house." I dragged her along with me and I am quite excited. I am bringing a girl for the first time in my house. She pushed my hand away and freed her wrist. I didn't mind. Maybe she was uncomfortable.

But then she only pushed it away so she can hold it. She held my hand and her fingers filled the spaces between mine. I almost stopped breathing. The feeling is just so hard to explain. Something about her hold tells me that she feels the same.

When we reached the house, no one was home and I didn't dare to let go of her hand. "What are you going to show me?", she asked.

"This used to be a stock room." I opened the door and turned on the lights. She gasped as soon as she saw everything. There are no dusts. Grace maintains the cleanliness of this place.

"You can be a star here and I'll be your audience." She smiled excitedly and went to the stage. She had a great voice. She sounded like Broadway Actresses and I smiled as I listened to her perform for several times. Later, she asked me to teach her how to play a musical instrument. I chose the violin and she watched me in awe.

"You play so great! Why didn't you continue this?"

"My friends will think I'm weak."

She frowned and said, "True friends will never stop you from dreaming."

After that, I didn't know what to say.

"Why Eponine?" I asked out of the blue. "Why not Cosette or Fantine?"

"I don't believe in happy endings." She answered curtly and I was about to argue with that but she asked, "What time is it?"

"It's five forty five" Her eyes widened and she said, "Shit! My Dad!"

What's with her Dad? She practically went downstairs to run home but there is no way I'll let her go home alone. So I ran along with her . . . with our hands intertwined. We rushed to her house and when we reached the palm tree, I stopped running but refused to let go of her hand.

She stared at me for a second before standing near to me and whispered, "Thank you" She pressed her lips into mine and every hair in my body stood up. She . . . kissed me. I've been kissed before but not like this.

She pulled away and let go of my hand. She ran home and looked back a few times.

I smiled to myself as I touched my lips. It's the mixture of love and . . . fear.

**Thank you for the reviews before and what do you think of this story? Thank you so much. Please review. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the wonderful number of reviews, favourites and follows. Thank you and please keep it coming. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**CHAPTER 3: KNOWING THE WOUND**

It has been three days since Ana kissed me and I still can't get over it. I spent an entire hour waiting for her under the palm tree and she didn't come. Suddenly, I just forgot why I was doing this. This is supposed to be for the bet but it turned to something deep. Ever since three days ago, I thought of her every second. Why was she so scared at that time?

I waited under the palm tree hoping she'll come out. I can't believe that this place will be a significant one for me. At first, me and my adoptive family just pass by it and I never thought this is where I'll get my first meaningful kiss.

Seriously, what am I feeling?

After two hours, I gave up. She won't come out after all. Why will I waste my time? I just hope she shows up at school tomorrow. Did she regret kissing me? If she does, it'll bring me down. Does it have something to do with the play? I believe I can talk to the Drama Club for her.

I went home ignoring everyone. I wonder why I'm even here. Why will they spend their time taking care of me? I truly hate them for making themselves wasting time on me. Grace called me out for dinner but I didn't respond. I'd rather eat alone.

Grace entered my room and asked, "Aren't you going to eat now?"

"Not hungry yet" I answered coldly. I expected her to be mad or explosive but there she was sweetly smiling at me by my door.

"Who's the girl?" She asked.

"What?"

She sat down my bed and said, "You are always home and I don't know how to explain this but your coldness doesn't seem annoying. Son, you seem so cute when you get mad nowadays."

"Just go out, Mom, okay?" I tried to push her away.

"Christian, I love you, okay? I never thought you'll enter the music room again. I went inside to clean and it was unlocked. You're the only one who has the spare key." She said and I found no energy to be rude to her. Remembering that time was like heaven. Ana and I just enjoyed our time together and it's like no one else mattered.

"Mom, please . . . help me. I don't know what I'm feeling."

She sighed and held my hand, "Whoever she is, I love her already. She inspired you to go inside the music room again. Maybe she'll encourage you to become the Broadway Performer you still want to be. Why do you listen to others, Christian? You can be a great musician!"

"It's not that simple, Mom."

"Son, we ourselves make our life complicated. Why choose complications when you can have simplicity?" She told me and I closed my eyes. "What do you really feel?" She asked me again.

"I can't stop thinking about her! When she kissed me, it's like the whole world stopped. I have this urge to protect her and it feels like I cannot finish one day without seeing her! What should I do?"

"Enjoy the feeling, Christian. Love comes in the rarest moments."

"But the problem is she seems to be so mysterious. It's like she half wants me and half not!"

"You just show her your love. Be there for her all the time."

I thought of that deeply and smiled. Who would've thought I'd get that from my mother. "So you hungry now?" 

For the first time in a long time, I answered, "Yes"

The next day was off for me. I stopped hanging out with the football players. I really don't want to talk to Jack right now. He always talks about Elizabeth and he seems to criticize Ana all the time. He doesn't help me at all. I just spent the entire time thinking of her. I ditched practice. I just hate this feeling I have for her.

What happened that night was a huge shock for me. No one was around the house except me. My parents and siblings are busy so I never expected for the doorbell to ring. I rushed downstairs thinking what they forgot to bring.

I opened the door and gasped.

It was Ana shivering and a bruise at the corner of her mouth.

"Ana?" Without hesitation, I pulled her in for a hug. I felt fear for her. Who did this to her face? Was it Jack? I will not hesitate to kill him if he did. "Christian" She sobbed to my chest and I quickly led her to my room upstairs. She sat down my bed and just cried.

I stared at her with my breaking heart. Who did this to her? Her hair was up for a bun and she wore the same clothing. I sat down next to her and wiped off her tears. I took off her glasses and her eyes never failed to take my breath away. She stopped crying after a few minutes.

The bruise looked like its been three days old now. Then, I realized it. Three days ago, she was scared to go home and she never lets me get further from the palm tree. Is it her father?

"Did your father do this?"

"Stepfather. He is my mother's third husband."

I closed my eyes and tried to take in what she said. I asked her again, "Does he always do this?"

She lifted up her sleeve and saw a red scar on it. That's why it hurt when I held her wrist! I felt so guilty for what I did. I didn't know about that scar. "What happened to that?"

"He got so mad that he cut it with a knife" Her voice shook and I just held her in my arms as she cried. I can't help but cry too. How could he do this to her? I vow to never let anything bad happen to her again.

"When did this start?"

"When my mother died four years ago. She died saving me from being hit by a car. He blamed me for her death . . . and . . . and . . ." She didn't continue and just sobbed. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Let it out!"

"This is why I don't believe happiness exists. This is why I feel so alone. I am not used to all the attention you give me but thank you, Christian for all of it because for some reason, you made me feel alive."

"Yes, you are not alone." I took off my shirt and she gasped as she saw the scars on my chest. "Are those . . ."

I nodded and said, "I had it worse, Ana."

She closed her eyes and stopped crying. I reached out and caressed her bruise softly. She winced a little but felt at peace as I kissed the painless corner of her mouth. She kissed my forehead and said, "Hold me tight"

And there I held my fragile angel as we fell asleep.

**They really are two pieces of a broken heart . . . agree?**

**What do you think, guys? Please stay tuned. There are so many events coming in the future. Thank you. Please let me know about your thoughts. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews. You made my day shine bright like a diamond! Lol. Thank you. **

**CHAPTER 4: HEALING THE BRUISE**

Ana has been in our house for a week now and Grace was more than happy for that. She still wore the same style of clothing because she doesn't want anyone to know about the secret. I insisted on pressing charges but she said she wanted peace. She said she's going to find Ray Steele, the second husband of her mother. He left both of them when Carla was caught cheating with Morton.

"He is out there somewhere." Ana always tells me. I don't know where she gets this huge amount of faith. I salute her for that.

We are eating dinner together and all of us just laughed. Elliott took a break from college and he seemed to enjoy Ana's company. Mom cooked lobster and Ana claimed she was ecstatic. All of us laughed along and I couldn't imagine a better time in my life.

Mia said, "Ana, please agree to shop with me. I promise you won't have to worry about the money. I promise it's my treat."

I rolled my eyes at her and said, "Just leave her be, Mia."

Ana said, "Mia, thank you for the offer but I am very much comfortable with the way I dress." That made Mia smile understandingly.

"So Ana, you said you go to the same school with Christian since kindergarten, how come I never saw you in school before?" Elliott asked making everyone interested.

She answered, "Well, I was never the popular one."

"Do you attend special clubs? Have you ever done something?"

"Well, I wanted to sing but . . ."

"But?" Carrick pushed.

"But when I tried to audition, the Drama Club won't allow me to come upstage and show them what I got. They said I don't have the looks to become a theatre singer or actress." Everyone was shocked after she told them. Grace literally dropped her fork.

Carrick said, "What kind of a club is that? It seems like they are judgmental people." We all agreed with that.

"So what's your plan now?" Elliott asked.

Ana answered, "Well, I won't give up. Performing is all that I have."

Mia unexpectedly said, "We wish Christian has that guts of yours. Ever since his friends judged him, he just gave up music. I used to hear him play violin every night but it just stopped." The atmosphere tensed after Mia said those words. I looked at Grace and she seemed so quiet. I hated Mia for saying that. I hate the way my mother is hurting because of me.

Carrick cleared his throat and said, "Let's eat our dessert."

With that, all of us relaxed again. Elliott cooked flan for us and it was incredibly amazing. I used to love this when he wasn't gone for college. Then I began to think about Mia. I felt uneasy when Elliott wasn't here. How much it could be worse for Mia when I'm still here but not 'me' anymore. Now, I understand it.

I looked at Ana and her top was stained because of the flan's sauce. I didn't hesitate to stand up and wipe off the stain using the napkin. "Next time please be careful. What if you're in a grand party and you stain your dress? I won't always be there to wipe it off." I wiped it continuously until it was gone. I looked up at her and she blushed. Everyone stared at us awkwardly and I rushed back to my seat.

Elliott coughed and said, "Somebody's in love . . . and blushing." My face reddened at that. Everyone laughed except Ana of course. She mirrored my expression. She seemed so shy but when her eyes darted to mine, we smiled at each other. Those meaningful smiles seem to be perfect for the both of us.

After their laughter, Carrick said, "I hope you live here, Ana."

"Huh?" Both of us were confused.

"Because Christian eats meals with us again now that you're here."

To that, I was speechless.

Grace and Ana washed the dishes afterwards. Mia did her homework and Elliott and Carrick watched TV. I went to my room and checked my phone. There are about sixty messages from Jack and ten missed calls from him. I threw my phone at that. Why did Jack have to do this? Why?

Then, I began to think . . . Am I the only one who values this friendship?

I've known him since freshmen year and for me, he is the coolest person I ever knew. We got so close and he even surpassed Elliott's brotherhood. I let Jack enter the football team even though my other teammates would say that he is not that good. Whenever he wants something, I give it to him. I push Elizabeth because I know that will piss him off. I hated how bad Elizabeth thinks of me.

But what does he do for me? What is the benefit of this bet? He wants me to hurt one's emotion? Then he calls my dreams of becoming for musician a stupidity! Ana's right. If he is a true friend, he wouldn't let me down.

Then I thought of Ana. If she finds out about the bet, it will really kill her. She's already going through a lot and it will be a salt added to an injury. Yes, what Elliott said was right. I am so in love with her. I've known her for only two weeks but I fell deeply for her. I fell in love with the beauty of her deep blue eyes and fell even deeper as I found out about her darkest demons.

She's the only person I let in.

Not long after, everyone was asleep. I went downstairs to drink a bottle of water but thanked God that she's standing beside the sink. "Hello" She smiled and I returned it.

We didn't say anything as I drank water. My heart beats so fast. I need to tell her now before Jack or any other boy does.

"Ana"

"Yes?" She matched the seriousness of my voice.

"I need to tell you something but . . . please hear me out."

"Okay . . . What is it?"

I didn't say anything. I closed my eyes and made her say my name three times before I opened them. I know she's worried right now. I know how I look so scared. I've never been scared before my whole life.

"What is it?" She asked tenderly.

I took a deep breath before saying, "Ana, the reason why I came near you is because of the bet with the team to make you fall for me and I break your heart." She gasped at that and I held both of her shoulders. Her eyes formed tears and I was in agony.

"But Ana, listen to me, each time I get to know you, I fell deeper. I lost the bet, Ana because I like you so much. No, I am so fucking in love with you that I am ready to be me because of you." She cried out. Her tears fell from her yes and she tried to get away from my hold.

"Ana, I love you so much. I love you, okay? I am not lying to you when I say that. I will do the right thing so I can have you, Ana. I'll stop hanging out with my friends and live my big dream. I love you so much." I told her and she stayed still. I wiped the tears off from her face and she looked like she is deciding to believe me or not.

Then I held her hand and placed it over my chest. My heartbeat accelerated rapidly as it made contact to her electrifying skin. "Do you feel that?" She nodded. "You're the only one who can do that to me."

She just stared at me as I continued, "Look at me in the eye and tell me you don't believe my love."

We stared at each other for a long time before she whispered, "I believe you"

And then our lips touched.

**Thank you so much guys for the amazing reviews. Thank you! You motivate me a lot and please hold on to this story. This is just the beginning. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Your reviews, favorite, follows and private messages are really appreciated. Thank you!**

**CHAPTER 5: FREEING FROM CUFFS**

"Are you ready?" I asked Ana before coming out of the car. She nodded and bit her lip at the same time. I found that adorable. I went out of the car and opened the car door for her. She took my hand and we held hands together as we walked inside the school.

Everyone looked at us and I didn't care about the girls who just dropped their jaw. I saw some football players staring at me in shock. I didn't care because my whole world here is beside me. I looked at her and seemed as happy as I am. I am happy that she took this risk. This kind of love is not worth hiding and Ana is the kind of girl not worth to be ashamed of.

The girls were jealous of her and I am happy about that. They looked down at Ana the entire time and now it's time for them to die in envy. Jack was in the corner and I ignored him. He was smiling at me. Oh, he still thinks I'm doing this for the bet? I will talk to him later. Ana glared at him causing Jack to feel curious.

The bell rang and I kissed Ana's cheek before we parted ways. She has Science and I have Mathematics. Well, I love none of those subjects.

Why hasn't anyone told me about this before? Why hasn't anyone told me that being in love is like being on a cloud? Honestly, I cannot stop thinking of her. She's like my whole world now. Thank you, Jack for bringing me close to her. I guess he did something for me too.

My thoughts were interrupted when Elizabeth sat down next to me and asked, "Why were you with Ana this morning?" It was surprising to be quiet. She didn't appear too clingy like before. She almost looked sad.

"She's my girlfriend now." I told her and her eyes widened. I expected her to say something bad but she ended up in silence. I guess she's just like me. She tries to be someone her friends want her to be. I knew her for four years now and I always knew she's kind.

"I'm happy for you." She said sincerely and I smiled back.

"Well, how're things with Jack?"

"Things are fine . . . things are fine." She almost mumbled to herself and we just got quiet after that. I was too consumed by thinking of Ana. Elizabeth and I said goodbye when lunchtime came.

I went inside the cafeteria and Ana was sitting alone and I didn't hesitate to sit beside her. She smiled as she saw me. "Well, I got you lunch already." I looked at the food and told her, "You didn't have to buy this for me."

She said, "I've been living in your home for more than a week now so this is my little thank you to you." With that, both of us ate together. We didn't even notice that all of them are staring at us. The football team was smiling in the corner and that made me frown.

"They still think you're pretending." She said what's on my mind.

"I know" I told her.

"You really have great friends." She said sarcastically and I laughed a little at that. I said, "Well, all of you were right. They aren't my friends. All they did was to make me this person I'm not." She agreed with that.

Then I asked her, "Don't you have friends aside from me?"

"I did once. Kate and Ethan were great friends of mine." Oh, the Kavanaghs, right. Now I remember. They are siblings who are close to Ana since I could remember. Kate's the same age as ours and Ethan is a year older. They are neighbours of Ana but they needed to move when their father got a new job in New York.

"I know them." That's all I said.

Silence followed afterwards but it was never uncomfortable. I walked her home in silence before and it didn't have a bad impact. For us, silence is like our little escape. It's like a tiny place for us to understand each other. It may sound weird but silence describes Ana and I. And then I thought, I can't find someone like her again.

We kissed before we resumed classes. For the first time, I was inspired to study. I didn't make bad comments during the teacher's discussion. I guess I never should've done that. What did my friends do to me? Then I realized that sometimes to break free, you need to stand out. I'm a football captain so I should be mean all the time. Now, I dare to be popular and at the same time, humble and kind.

When class ended, I told Ana to wait for me. I went to the football field and everyone clapped as they saw me. Jack came near me and said, "You are such a great actor." I handed him the envelope and he asked, "What's that?"

"The twenty thousand dollars." He raised his brow and he looked like he cannot comprehend what I said.

All of them were silent and it got to my nerves. I threw the money down the ground and yelled, "From now on, I won't be the captain anymore! I was so dumb to realize that all of you were the reasons why I'm such a dickhead! I will never join the football team anymore so Jack, you can have your little dream right now."

"What's wrong with you?" Riley asked.

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?! All of you call yourselves my friends but you discourage me to become a musician! Are you even my friends or are all of you just using me for popularity?" Everyone was silent as I said that.

Jack said, "Man, what's wrong with you?!"

"Jack, I am in love with Ana as you are in love with Elizabeth. I hope you understand."

"There's no way I'll understand!" He screamed.

"You're not my friend at all. When everybody thought I was a loser for music, I expected you to defend me! Instead, you took their side and stopped me from my dream. I was a true friend to you but you were never a true friend to me!" He looked at me intensely after that.

"This isn't you!"

"Jack, that's what you do. You claim you know me more than I know myself! Well, Jack, this isn't me. The football field and ball is not me. I belong to the stage. I belong the world of singers."

He laughed and it didn't affect me now.

"Grow up, Jack. Accept the fact that I'll never be the one you all want me to be and I am so in love with Anastasia Steele. Deal with that!"

I exited the scenario and saw Ana waiting for me. I grabbed her hand and led her to the car. I took a deep breath before smiling to myself.

I finally did it! I freed myself!

Her head rested on my chest as she whispered, "I am so proud of you."

**What happens next? Thank you so much guys for everything. Your reviews and private messages send me chill to the bones. Thank you so much.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews. You inspired me so well. Sorry for the delay. I've been busy with college.**

**CHAPTER 6: THREAT OF KNIVES**

To say that I am happy is an understatement. I have been the most joyous man in the whole world. My relationship with my family is slowly strengthening and I find myself enjoying conversations with Carrick and Grace. For the first time, I let myself feel that I am not adopted. They are my parents now and I don't see a point why I've been running away from that.

Another thing is that the football team knows about my true passion now. After one week of not practicing, I guess they finally understood. I've been supporting the drama club now and because I am their new scriptwriter, they let Ana join the play. She was casted as Cossette. Her blonde hair fits for that beautiful role.

The top on my list is Ana. To have her as my girlfriend made me feel like the four elements. I became sturdy as a rock, happy go lucky like the wind, peaceful mind like the serenity of water and burning passion like fire. She makes me feel like a lovesick teenager. Well, maybe I am a lovesick teenager.

When we got together, she made me feel like all the love songs are all about me.

Someone knocked on my door, interrupting my contemplation about the changes in my life. Ana opened the door and I grinned widely at the sight of her shy expression. She's been with us for three weeks now and I am sure that she will be staying here forever.

"Hey Baby" I told her and kissed my lips for a second before sitting down my bed. My fingers brushed her hair and she bit her lip. I love this sight. I always fall for the sight of her sapphire eyes. Mia bought her contact lenses so she didn't need the glasses anymore. I am thankful for that. There is nothing worth it enough to cover those beauties.

"Uhhhmmm . . . I know it's late but I need to tell you something." She said and I braced myself. I hope this is not something bad.

She said, "Christian, I cannot deny that I am having the time of my life. Thank you for convincing them that I got the talent. I am so grateful that I am one of the casts." I caressed her cheek.

"Well, you got the talent and I know when you were singing, their jaws dropped." I told her and her blush deepened.

"They love your script though. You did add up some wonderful moments."

"Thank you also for trying Cossette. I know you wanted to play Eponine but they said it's the only available role left." I told her and she shook her head. She was grinning and it took me awhile to notice that she was hiding something black behind her.

"What's that?"

The black figure appeared to be a hoodie. She unfolded it in front of me and the back of it has a figure of a palm tree embroidered on it. I looked at her and she was smiling sheepishly. I took it from her and smiled as I put it on. The palm tree design added up beauty to the wear.

"I am not that good in embroidery but I did try for you." She said.

I shook my head and contradicted, "Ana, I love you and I appreciate everything you give me. Thank you for this wonderful hoodie."

"Christian . . . I did that the day you walked me home for the first time. I was so happy because no one ever walked me home. The sight of you under the palm tree made me happy. For the first time in four years, I am fearless to come home. I designed that before I fell asleep." She smiled as she said.

My lips desperately wanted to release words but it felt like the vocabulary bin was empty. I didn't know what to say.

"I have something to confess"

"What is that?" I asked curiously.

"When you said you love me, I felt like I could die any moment now. I felt like one bucket list of mine has been checked. Christian, I don't know how to say this but . . . I loved you ever since we were in kindergarten. I used to remember you as a skinny kid who looked always fearful but I know that somewhere inside you is a feeling of hurt and I've always felt connected with it. Time flew and you became the most confident man I knew. You changed, Christian . . . but my feelings haven't. They will always be like this."

She smiled and I kissed her lips, not knowing what to say. Later that night we lied awake with her palm against mine. We're just staring at each other for a long time. Before she fell asleep she said, "You made me believe in happy endings, Christian. Now I feel like Cossette."

We slept in each other's arms peacefully.

**~~TPOABH~~**

As I walked down the hallway of school, my frown became clear to everybody. The principal convinced me to stay in the football team for the last time. I really don't want to do it but the visitors won't come if I won't play . . . and it would take Jack's chance away. As much as I hate him now, I still can't erase our friendship.

Maybe I did the wrong thing because before I knew it, a fist met my face and everyone gasped. "Jack, stop it!" I heard Elizabeth crying. I sat up from the ground and looked at Jack. He was kicking me and I fought back. I met his punches and we bled over some time.

When I managed to push him away, John and Riley held him. I've never seen Jack this way. He was raging mad and he looked as if he is ready to kill me.

"How could you?!" He screamed.

"What?"

"Elizabeth here is fucking in love with you!" She cried as everyone gasped. I rolled my eyes and almost told Jack something but he quickly cut me off. "You lost the bet by falling for Ana Steele and you quit the team because of stupid theatre shows. What the hell is wrong with you?! Now, you want to have my girl too! Screw you, Man! I hate you! You can fuck the girl of my dreams now." He pulled himself from the arms of the boys and stared badly at me and Elizabeth.

When he was out of the scene, I saw Elizabeth run towards me. But then, Ana was already by my side and hugging me close. I inhaled her scent and embraced her tightly. Her one touch can make me forget all the bad things.

**What do you think of this chapter? Thank you so much. What are your suggestions? Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews and I am so sorry for being so late. College is treating me like a punching bag so please understand. Anyway, the twist in the story begins now.**

**CHAPTER 7: STABBING JACK'S HEART**

This will be the last time I'll wear my jersey. I can't wait to end this day. I took off the hoodie Ana gave me and put it inside my locker. My eyes looked to the right and saw Jack. Things are not the same as before. It felt as if we have never been friends. I hate Elizabeth for being in love with me.

He almost walked out but I called out his name, "Jack?"

"What?" He answered, looking back at me with those murderous eyes.

"Good luck. Don't worry; you are going to impress them."

So the game went on and I stared at Ana before we started. She blew me a kiss in the air and I was more inspired than ever. I played in the game with heart. This is the last time I will do it so better play it at my best. I glance at Ana every once in awhile and it made my heart beat faster. She really looked so beautiful. She was cheering for me and I get to be the best of who I am.

Also, my attention was kept to Jack. That's right, Jack. Keep it coming. He seemed so relaxed and concentrated at the same time and this is the best football player I ever saw. I loved the way he desired to be part of the most famous football team and it reminded me of my eagerness to become a musician. When the game ended, we all rejoiced. Oaks High is the winner and the only thing left to pray for is their approval.

After the game, we went inside the locker room and congratulated everyone. John and Riley were the happiest of all. I mean, who wouldn't be proud of this? Then Jack never came near me. Okay, this isn't normal. I know he'll accept me being with Ana but with Elizabeth's issue? I am not sure anymore.

Coach entered and Jack was nervous. If I'm just beside him, I will pat his back and tell him that it is going to be fine. He should know his capabilities and that he can impress them. I think he did impress them.

Coach spoke, "Guys, I am so proud of you. This is the biggest success to date! Okay, I will treat you at the pizza house tonight!" Everyone clapped including me. It's the first time Coach is nice like this.

He continued, "Those guys are the best football players in the country and they want one of you to become one of them. They said that this player has the determination and talent. They said this player plays with his heart and every action he does is a world class performance."

I looked at Jack and he was as hopeful as ever.

Until Coach said, "He is no other than team captain Christian Grey."

And then it happened. It was like everything around me is a motion picture set in the slowest pace. Jack's eyes and I met and this is the part of him I haven't seen before. Everyone greeted me and I watched as Jack shook his head. His hands balled up to a fist and before I knew it, he was attacking me.

"Fuck you! Fuck you!" He cried as he punched my face. Coach took a hold of him so he didn't attack me that much. John and Riley help me stand up and I watched in horror as Jack almost lost it. He was crying while cursing me. He wanted to get out from Coach's arms but he can't.

"Stop it, Hyde!" Coach begged.

"I will kill you, Christian Grey! I will destroy your life! I will make sure you'll never be happy! I will kill your happiness!" Before I was able to answer, John and Riley took me out of the room. I closed my eyes and felt the pain. How could this happen? Why did they want me? Why didn't they choose Jack instead?

"Christian, are you okay?"

After a few seconds, I responded, "I am"

They nodded before I thanked them. They left and upon going out of the school, I saw Ana waiting for me. She kissed my lips chastely but her eyes showed worry as she saw the bruise. "Please don't ask" I said. She shook her head but I grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. With that, she stopped asking.

"Let's go home" I said before grabbing her hand. We held our hands together as we walked home. I stared at the bracelet I gave her just before I went inside the locker to wear my jersey. It was a simple silver bracelet with the letters 'C + A' formed because of the diamonds. She smiled at me and said, "Thank you"

"Thanks for the hoodie too"

"Where is it?" She asked. Oh hell, it was inside my locker.

"At the house"

"Huh? You were wearing it when you gave this bracelet to me." 

"Well, Mom came by to congratulate me after the game so yeah, I asked her to bring it home." I lied and she doesn't seem to buy it. I don't want her to think that I am taking her gift for granted. I am quite sensitive when it comes to her. She shook her head and just let it go. There's no point in lying anyway. We live in the same house. I'm pretty stupid.

The way to my house is so peaceful. There are less people and it is the private area for me and Ana. Little did I know that this will become the near end for us,

Ana stopped walking and stood behind me. Her grip on my hand was tight and I looked at the direction and there was Morton. I held her protectively as the wasted man stood in front of us. His eyes were angry and red but I am not scared. He shouted, "YOU LITTLE SLUT! YOU'VE BEEN LIVING WITH HIM!"

I closed my eyes and we tried to run past him but he shoved me away. Ana screamed in pain as he pulled her hair. I immediately tried to stop and tried to get her away from him. I punched him but he fought back too harshly. I felt myself bleeding. He was dragging her away from me but when I almost reached them, he pointed a gun at me.

I am ready to take that bullet for her but it was those pleading blue eyes that made me stop. "Christian, go. I'll be fine."

I stood there frozen as he dragged my girl home. I heard Morton shout, "Thank you Jack Hyde for bringing this whore back to me!"

I ran home and asked help to save her.

**Thank you guys and please don't let go. The thing that will make Ana scarred permanently will happen next chapter. Thanks! Please review. What do you think?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys and please, there is no rape in this story. Please don't be scared. Thanks for the reviews. And guys, this will be the twist. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 8: ALL THE BURNS **

I ran as fast as I could and when I went to my house, nobody was home. Where is Dad when I need him the most? I hated myself for leaving my cellphone at home. I dialled the police and sighed in relief as they picked up the phone.

"Seattle Police Department"

"Sir, my girlfriend's stepfather pointed a gun at me and he brought my girlfriend home. He's been hurting her for years now and please help me. Please help me get her out of their house."

"We'll help you. Name please?"

"Christian Grey" And the line went silent. My heartbeat accelerated and I never felt like this before. I kept telling myself to calm down but I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen.

"Christian Grey, friend of Jack Hyde? This prank is not funny anymore. Don't ever call us again when you and your friends are just trying to make a joke." He hung up and I was shocked. I kept dialling the same number but the police wouldn't answer. I let out a scream of frustration.

I truly hate myself for doing those with Jack before. What have I become? I was crying as I ran out of the house. I really didn't know what to do. If I were a kind man before, the police would've gone to save her. She would've been saved now. I hated who I was.

Then I was almost hit by a car as I ran mindlessly. Thank God! My father was the one who came out from the car and he stared at me with so much worry. I was panting heavily and he looked as if I am already dying. "Christian, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Dad, please help me. Morton has Ana. Let's save her." His eyes went wide and he wasted no time letting me inside his car.

I never wanted to cross that palm tree. For me, it was a place of torture. I was fine standing under the palm tree and never plan on crossing it. It just felt unsafe for Ana to be there and I am crying hysterically right now. I just feel like something bad is going to happen to her.

Then in one glimpse, in one glance, my life changed. My Dad cried too upon seeing the sight right before us. He parked his car and as we went out, it felt like hell with Satan. There we are standing in front of her burning house. The neighbours were in a rush and they also tried to put off the fire.

"Ana! Ana!" I screamed and almost ran inside. However, Dad grabbed me tightly and cried with me. "No, no!" I was trying to get out of his arms but he wouldn't let me. No matter how violent I get, he wouldn't let me save the girl I love. I hate him for that. Here I am, crying as she was dying inside.

The firefighters came and the neighbours watched as they performed their task. "Ana!" That's all I can say. Please, don't leave me. I was begging her. I almost ran inside the house again but Carrick held me tightly. "Nooooo!" I sobbed. Ana, please come out safe. No matter how burned you got, my heart will never change. I will love you at your worst, Ana. Please don't go away.

As the fire went down, I let out a huge sob as two burned bodies were found. I cried and cried. It was hurting to see those bodies right before my eyes and then my eyes just poured a litter of tears. The other body's hand held the bracelet I gave her just this morning. I grabbed it from the wrist and just cried.

My Ana . . . she's gone.

Then, my mother came with Elliott and Mia. They cried as soon as they realized what happened too. Mia held me tightly and I never saw Elliott so vulnerable like this before. This is hell. Even my mother is crying now. Dad is putting all the effort to keep us strong but we just can't. It just seemed impossible to be strong when the one you love is gone.

The fireman interrupted my mourning, "Sir Grey, we found this."

It was the hoodie Ana gave me . . . the one I left this morning.

I grabbed it from him and recognized a different scent.

Who else can do this?

Jack Hyde.

**ThirdPerson'sPOV**

All Ana felt was the fire burning her face as she exited the door at the back of their house. Luckily, the Kavanaghs were there. She was planning to introduce Christian to them but Morton happened. It had been years since they meet up like this. Morton always gets mad when she interacts with people.

"Ana? Ana? Oh my God!" She heard Kate's voice before lying down the ground. Ethan did whatever he could to put the fire off of her face and so it did. They held her tight and she felt nothing but pain. The burn on her face felt so surreal that she can't live anymore.

"Ana, please wake up!" Ethan carried her out of the room.

"The bracelet" She managed to mumble.

And they didn't hear her.

It tore her apart when Morton took that bracelet of her wrist to give it to the hooker he paid for one night. She wore it and it made Ana's heart ache. "The bracelet" She mumbled once more but her bestfriends can't hear her. Christian's face was all on her mind before everything went black.

Everything will change.

And then after . . . misunderstandings are made.

**This is what happened but I guarantee a HEA. Thank you guys and please tell me what you think. This explains the blonde hair. And then, she'll be a brunette. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you thank you for all the follows, favourites, private messages and reviews. Here is the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER 9: A WEEK OF TORTURE**

**CPOV**

It's been a week of finding Jack and my hands are ready to kill him. I felt like my tears had emptied because of all the cries. It hurts to think of her and I don't know who to live for anymore. I haven't eaten and slept for a day. I just have this urge to stop myself from picking a blade and opening my wrist. Oh yes, I am ready for death but there is one thing that's keeping me alive. It's to find the guy who did this to my life.

"Mr. Grey, this is the fourth day of searching for Jack Hyde. I am so sorry. We just can't find him. We searched for the places you said but there's nothing." The police officer told me and I didn't feel anything. My whole body and soul felt numb.

The police officer sighed heavily and said, "Christian, I am so sorry for not believing you. Trust me, I really am. If I just believed, she'd still be here." I winced at his words and then shook my head.

"Chief, I am 'The Boy Who Cried The Wolf'. I cannot blame you, Chief. If I wasn't just a part of Jack's shenanigans, I would've gained your trust." I really have no one to blame but myself. I really hate who I was. Why was I like that? Didn't I realize that before?

He nodded sympathetically and said, "Christian, are you really sure that it is Jack? Maybe it was another person who hates Morton."

"Chief, the only person who has the guts to open my locker without permission is Jack Hyde. He knows everything about me! He knows how to copy my _handwriting_ and my mannerisms. He could even impersonate me! The scent of the hoodie presented his. I know that it his him."

He went silent.

I continued, "Chief, before all of this happened, he attacked me in school for unintentionally stealing his dreams. He threatened me, Chief. Isn't that enough?"

His hands covered his face frustratingly and sighed, "Christian, I personally thought that your friendship with Jack was like titanium. I thought it was unbreakable. But look at it now . . ."

He was right. Neither have I expected this.

How can he do this to the love of my life?

**APOV**

"That kind of embroidery is only made by you, Ana!" Kate told me. She and Ethan brought me to a private hospital. She kept on telling me that the person who burned our house was a guy wearing a hoodie with an embroidered palm tree behind. She claimed she saw Christian's hoodie on the ground as she and Ethan saved me.

It couldn't be Christian. I know he will never do this to me.

"Kate, please I am so stressed. Please be quiet." I begged her. I don't want to think that Christian did this. It is so impossible.

"I thought you have a boyfriend. Why aren't you telling me to inform him about your state?"

I shook my head quickly. "Kate, do you see my face now? Ninety percent is burnt and my hair is completely gone."

"Whatever, Ana." She sighed frustratingly.

How could I show up to Christian looking like this? I was ugly before and I am even uglier now. I don't have the face to show. Luckily, the doctors said that they can perform plastic surgery on my face. They can also have this treatment to make my hair grow again. It's a start for me. It's a start for a new and strong Anastasia Steele.

Later, Ethan arrived and said, "Hey, a mysterious guy told me to send this to you." He said as he handed me an envelope.

"Mysterious guy?" Kate asked.

"As I went out of the car, this tall guy just handed the envelope to me and said it was addressed to you. I didn't get to see what he looked like because he moved too fast."

I cut the curiosity and opened the envelope.

_Dear Ana,_

_Do you honestly think that I am in love with you? Do you honestly think that I've fallen for someone like you? It was all a bet, Ana. Me and Jack planned this all. Ana, you are such a moron. You're so easy that you fell for the Grey Charm. What the hell, Ana? A guy like me can love a guy like you?_

_It was me, okay? I told Morton everything and we are such great actors to pretend in front of you. Do you honestly think that a jail record holder like me doesn't know your father? Plus, Ana. It was me. I am the man who burned your house. The hoodie on the ground was a sign to you, Ana. You should know that._

_Be happily burned for life!_

_Yours, _

_Christian_

I froze and anger rose in my heart. I threw the letter away and just went silent. Who the hell wrote this? This isn't Christian. I know it is not him. He loves me and you can't ever do something so cruel like this to the one you love! No, I will never believe that it's Christian. Whoever wrote this, must go to hell.

_But that's Christian's handwriting. _The other part of me argued.

I closed my eyes and believed that it is not Christian. The Christian Grey I know is not the guy who wrote this letter.

"Miss Steele, the operation is ready. We're ready to fix your face." The doctor informed. Kate smiled at me encouragingly and I smiled back.

This is the beginning. A new face and a new me. I don't have to suffer with this face caused by the fire. I owe everything to the Kavanaghs, thank you Kate and Ethan. They saved me.

They led me to the operating room and did everything they can to make me look beautiful.

**Thank you guys for all the support. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks a lot.**


End file.
